Mariage druidique royal
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Lorsque Mordred arrive accompagné d'une jeune femme à un bal organisé à Camelot, des secrets sur la petite sœur des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont découverts.


C'est un bal comme les autres à Camelot. Le Roi Arthur, la Reine Gwenièvre et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde s'amusaient tout en s'inquiétant du retard de deux de leurs amis. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et tout le monde vit le chevalier Mordred accompagné d'une ravissante jeune femme au longs cheveux noirs descendants en vague dans son dos, des yeux bleus remplis d'amour pour le jeune chevalier druide, vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit aux bordures argentées et ayant le symbole d'un arbre et en son centre, un "L" doré sur son corset et portant une couronne frontale ayant un saphir en son centre. Arthur s'avança vers le couple et dit:

-Tu as une très belle cavalière Mordred.

-Merci Sire, mais je suis sûr que vous la connaissez.

-Ah bon?

-Je vous présente la Princesse Klervyia Emrys Lokiddotir, connue sous le nom de Merlyn.

-Merlyn? C'est toi?

-Oui Arthur.

-Tu es une princesse?

-Oui. Vous voulez ma véritable identité?

-Oui. Mais il faut prévenir tout le monde.

Arthur fit arrêter la musique et prononça:

-Désolé pour l'interruption, mais nous avons une invitée de marque.

-Qui? fit le chevalier Léon, surpris par les paroles de son souverain.

-Mordred, Merlyn, approchez.

Le couple magique s'approcha du roi de Camelot qui dit, solennel:

-Laissez-moi vous présenter la Princesse Klervyia Emrys Lokiddotir ou Merlyn si vous préférez.

-Ma véritable identité est: Princesse Klervyia Emrys Lokiddotir, Reine de la Magie, Gardienne des créatures magiques, descendante des Seigneurs des Dragons.

-Et ma fiancée. fit Mordred.

-Qui sont vos parents princesse? fit Percival, choqué de voir sa petite sœur fiancée à Mordred.

-Mes parents sont Balinor et Loki.

-Vous êtes une sorcière! fit un chevalier qui n'aimait pas Merlyn.

-Je suis née avec mes pouvoirs! Je suis une magicienne! la voix glaciale de la jeune princesse claqua comme un coup de fouet. Et Mordred est au courant de ce que vous vouliez "m'apprendre".

-Comment ça? fit Arthur.

-Ce chevalier voulait "m'apprendre" ma place en faisant quoi déjà? Ah oui! Je me rappelle, en me violant!

Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, la Reine, le Roi et les autres personnes furent horrifiés d'entendre des propos abjectes sortir de la bouche de la princesse qui a faillit avoir son innocence arrachée par l'un des leurs. Le chevalier en question cracha:

-Vous n'êtes qu'une femme! Vous n'avez aucune parole en Camelot!

-Excusez-moi?! Merlyn perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa magie en entendant les paroles du chevalier. Vous êtes chevalier! Votre code vous défend d'attaquer quelqu'un de plus faible que vous! Sachez que si vous êtes encore en vie, ce n'est que grâce au Roi Arthur. Je suis une excellente princesse guerrière, je pourrais vous vaincre en un clin d'œil, le déshonneur pour un homme d'être vaincu par une femme. Mais vous savez, je suis sûre que tous mes frères et mes deux sœurs seraient ravis de vous voir périr sous mes lames.

-Vos frères? Vos sœurs?

-Oui mes frères : Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungand, Vali, Narfi, Arthur, Gwaine, Léon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot et mes sœurs Héla et Gwenièvre ainsi que mon fiancé, Mordred.

Le chevalier fut emmené dans les cachots pour ses paroles à l'encontre de Klervyia. La fête put reprendre son cours et dura toute la soirée.

Plusieurs mois plus tard

Klervyia était dans ses appartements avec Gwenièvre qui essayait de la rassurer tellement la jeune princesse était nerveuse.

-Klervyia, tu es magnifique, je suis sûre que Mordred n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. Tu es son univers, tout comme il est le tien. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Je vais me marier Gwen!

La Reine de Camelot observa son amie vêtue d'une robe blanche aux bordures d'un vert doré qui pouvait changer de couleur au soleil, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse elfique et elle portait une couronne en or blanc incrustée de saphirs et d'émeraudes.

-Waouh! Princesse Klervyia, vous êtes magnifique. fit le nouveau serviteur d'Arthur qui considérait la jeune princesse comme une sœur.

-Vraiment?

-On dirait un ange tombé du ciel.

Klervyia alla s'observer dans le miroir et fut surprise. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle s'exclama:

-Je ressemble à une princesse!

Gwenièvre éclata de rire tellement son amie avait le don de dire des bêtises.

-C'est normal Klervyia, tu es une princesse. la voix de sa mère fit tourner la jeune mariée vers Loki. Tu ressemble tellement à ton père, je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi comme que je le suis.

-Merci mère. Je suis prête.

Lancelot et Gwaine emmenèrent la jeune femme devant l'autel où l'attendaient Mordred en tenue de chevalier de Camelot et Arthur qui allait les marier. Mordred faillit s'évanouir tellement sa douce était sublime. Arthur lui murmura:

-Prends soin de ta femme Mordred.

-C'est ce que je compte faire Sire.

-Appelle-moi Arthur, tu es de la famille en épousant notre petite sœur.

La jeune princesse arriva à l'autel et son fiancé lui prit la main tout en murmurant:

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Je n'ai pas les mots tellement ta beauté cache le soleil.

Klervyia rougit sous le compliment de Mordred et lui murmura à son tour:

-Je vais avoir une surprise pour la réception.

-Bonne ou mauvaise?

-Tout dépendra de toi.

La cérémonie du mariage royal se déroula sans encombre comme le mariage druidique. Klervyia et Mordred étaient ivres de bonheur et de joie. La jeune princesse monta sur l'estrade qui surplombait la clairière où la réception était organisées. Elle fit arrêter la musique et dit:

-Votre attention! surpris tous les invités l'observèrent. Je suis désolée d'interrompre la fête mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Quelle nouvelle? fit Lancelot

-Mordred et moi allons avoir un bébé. Je suis enceinte.

Mordred, Arthur, Gwenièvre, Loki, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et les invités regardaient Klervyia dans un choc absolu. Le marié rejoint sa belle et tendre et lui demanda:

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu vas devenir papa. Tu es heureux?

-Je suis aux anges Klervyia, j'avais peur d'avoir un bébé qui risquait d'hériter de mes pouvoirs, mais avec toi, notre enfant sera invincible.

-N'exagère pas chéri. Bon d'accord, je suis la fille d'un dieu et d'un seigneur des dragons, mais je ne suis pas invincible.

-Toutes nos félicitations Vos Majestés! explosa la foule en joie.

Les deux parents étaient heureux. Albion était réunifié, la Magie de nouveau en liberté et gouvernée par une jeune princesse immortelle et guerrière. Morgane était morte aux mains de Mordred quand la sorcière avait enlevé sa femme. Loki était à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux de voir l'un de ses enfants loin des machinations d'Odin et triste car son époux lui manquait. Soudain, des bras encerclèrent la taille du dieu tandis qu'une voix bien connue de Loki et de Klervyia murmura:

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

-Toi aussi Balinor.


End file.
